Star wars: Unification
by deathsheadx
Summary: what if earlier on in vaders life as the dark lord of sith he discovered that his children still lived? how would it effect him and the empire
1. Chapter 1

**Star wars: unification.**

**By Deathsheadx**

A/n This is an au story, all non original characters belongs to G. Lucas

Chapter one: revaluation of a path

2 years after the forming of the galactic empire.

Darth Vader was deep in thought. He had been so wrong. So very, very wrong. Palpatine was not the man he said he was he was not his friend, he was using him like the Jedi used him in their wars.

Vader grimaced under the mask he hated the Jedi if only they had helped him when he needed it he wouldn't of gone to palpatine he wouldn't of lost his temper and Padme would still be alive.

He had done such terrible things some he was ashamed of the one thing he was truely ashamed of was the younglings if only there had been a way to change that mistake.

But he couldn't. What's done is done as they say. He looked out the cockpit of his modified Jedi starfighter next year he would be flying the new imperial standard the tie fighter. But that didn't matter to him anymore. The people were suffering for palpatine's greed he had wanted to make things better, he had seen the corrupt republic and hated it he had believed that people couldn't make decisions for themselves and they needed guidance but how was taking the decision away from them any better than the false democracy they had under the republic when the one making the decisions was as corrupt as the republic he helped crush?

His thoughts drifted towards his target it was pure fluke he had found her

He set his fighter to travel into the atmosphere of Cophrigin 5

-----------------------

Alderaan 

2 months later.

Bail Organa walked through the corridors of his palace deep in thought the rebellion would soon pick up speed and soon they would overthrow palpatine… as he walked past the roil nursery he found himself stopping and cocking his head.

There was a sound that sounded out of place it sounded like it shouldn't be there. As he walked towards the nursery the sound became more distinct and Bail's blood ran cold he drew his blaster and slowly edged into the nursery.

And stepped into his worse nightmare.

Standing over Leia's cot was the tall dark harbinger of death himself Lord Vader.

"Ahhhh Bail. Put the blaster away we would want to hurt my daughter with a stray blaster bolt."

Vader knew thought Bail with a sick realisation "How did?" gasped Bail in horror.

"You can blame your sister Bail, it seems she was very put out with the claim of your wife bearing a child especially after taking all that trouble to make sure your wife became barren."

"Gataya did what!"

"Sshhhhussh Bail, you wake Leia. She's as beautiful as her mother," said Vader softly "anyway one of our intelligence agents managed to find out about gataya's anger at the announcement and why she knew it was false. In the process she had obtained a DNA sample from the child and was enraged that you would adopt the child of a certain Naboo senator as your own with the intent to assume the throne."

"The agent reported all this to me and once I knew who the senator in question was I knew Leia was mine. It's sad I had to kill the agent to insure this never got to palpatine he was very good."

"What are you going to do?"

"No Bail what are we going to do? I will admit when I discovered I had a daughter and you were raising her as your own I was very angry Bail I wanted to crush you but then I realised that it served no purpose. Did you know I have been doing a lot of evaluating of my life? I made a mistake Bail."

"By joining the dark side snapped Bail"

He suddenly felt his throat restrict

"No Bail there is no light and dark there is only the force. my mistake was palpatine the fool manipulated us all. Do you know why I joined him Bail? Do you know why I slaughtered Jedi?"

"W-why?"

"Because he promised to help me save Padme."

"I had foreseen Padme's death like I had foreseen my mothers I was desperate to stop it from coming to be Bail palpatine offered me help where no one else would."

"But she still died."

"Yes I killed her I'm amazed to know the managed to retrieve Leia from her body"

"What do you mean you killed her? She died after giving birth!"

"What?" Said Vader harshly, His body trembling "she lived long enough to give birth?"

"Yes," said Bail "she died, but it was shortly after giving birth."

"Then he lied about that too…"

Darth Vader walked over to Bail. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know Bail from what happened to Padme to who is part of your secret rebellion."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't take me for a fool Bail Padme was my wife she was one of the best politicians around, you and she thought alike she would have started a rebellion so it stands to reason you have started a rebellion I know Mon Mothma is involved. You will tell me all and then we will decide what we are going to do."

Bail felt an undercurrent in Vader's words "you're not going to tell the emperor?" he said with a stunned realisation

"No Bail I'm not in fact I'm going to help you build your little rebellion. Now then lets start at the beginning and know this there is nothing you can hide from me…"

--------------

Lord Vader looked at the broken form of Bail. He had not been physically touched but when Vader learned the truth of obi wan's betrayal he had become infuriated. Vader sighed he would have to put Bail's poor mind back together again but he would ad a compulsion to Bails mind to make sure Bail never told anyone of their conversation for in the knowledge of obi wan's betrayal he had been reinvigorated. Padme had twins! Leia had a brother; on Tatooine but then Vader's joy soured he could not go to the boy yet it would draw too much attention he would wait. Idea's and plans began to form rapidly as Vader had a vision of his children beside him he saw a means to end the chaos and finally bring order but it would take patience, Something he had never had as Anakin. But it was something he would have to learn his desired future depended on it

He stroked Leia's hair and using the force he whispered what he could not say aloud he whispered how he loved her and how he would lay the universe at her feet he then lifted Bail up and started to repair the damage

After an hour Bail started to blink rapidly "w-what did you do to me?" he gasped.

"I accidentally broke your mind soo careless of me. But don't worry everything is back in place."

"You monster!" Suddenly Bail clutched his throat

"What have I told you about raising your voice Organa?" said Vader softly "now then lets talk about the future."

Bail started to shake.

--------------------

Tatooine 3 years later

Beru was washing the dishes when she saw a solitary figure walking towards the farm.

She started to panic, what she was warned about was finally happening.

He was coming.

"Owen!" She screamed out, "Owen he's here!" She grabbed the 5-year-old Luke and rushed to his room.

"Aunt Beru what's happening?" cried Luke

"A bad man is coming you need to stay here Luke promise me!"

"I promise aunt Beru." Nodded Luke

"That's a good boy"

Owen had been working when he heard Beru's cry he instantly knew what was up he left the moisture collector and grabbed his blaster rushing out to intercept the intruder, blaster raised. He saw Beru also running out with a blaster of her own

"Stay were you are!" he roared at the approaching figure

"Owen, I've come for Luke."

"You shall not have him."

"Owen Tatooine is—"

"You shan't have him obi wan!"

"Its true then its true he got to you." sighed obi wan

"He showed me the truth you damn Jedi destroyed his life you shant do the same to Luke!"

"What lies have Vader told you?"

"He showed me the truth of your duplicity what you would do with Luke. You would take him and train him in your ways! Stifle all emotion fill him with false promises!"

"He's lying I only want to teach him how to use his power for good, to—"

"To use as a weapon against his own father!" screamed Beru "don't deny it you seem him as the last chance to defeat Vader."

Obi wan grimaced they had him there. Part of his plans was to use Luke against Vader. It wasn't the driving force but it was a strong factor

"Leave you Jedi scum! You destroyed him you destroy my brother!"

"Your brother? But Anakin isn't even of your blood you only met briefly!"

"For years his mother was my mother obi wan I knew her and through her I knew Anakin. He should of never gone with you Jedi's he should have been with us, sure he had great power but he had no life he was cut off from his mother, told to forget about the love he had for her to deny what makes him Anakin if he had never become your hero without fear he could have been something normal, like a pilot or a mechanic he could have been a farmer helping us bring in the harvest you talk about blood obi wan, but through his mother's love he was just as close."

"And you left him to die!" said Beru tears in her eyes "you called him brother and left him to die!"

"He killed younglings he destroyed the Jedi," cried obi wan in frustration "he had given himself over to the dark side!"

"He was driven to it!" yelled Owen.

Obi wan was frustrated. "Just what did he get to you Owen? Has he already taken Luke?"

"I'll tell you what he did a year ago we came home to find him sitting at his mothers grave. Trapped in that foul suit thanks to you!"

"We believed in your lies then we thought he was going to attack us," said Beru "instead he just wanted to see his son. He asked to see his son!"

"We accused him of the lies you told us and he asked me a question," said Owen

"What did he ask you?"

"He asked me if I loved Beru, he asked me if she was my world."

"He then asked me if she was in danger of dying if those around me told me to accept that fate could I?"

"Owen…"

"I couldn't kenobi and he knew it I thought he was threatening her some how I was ready to fight him and then he asked his final question."

"What was his final question?"

"If I was told all I had to do to save her was kill a few people would I do it?"

"Wha?" gasped obi wan

"I would said Owen I would kill a man if I thought it would save my Beru"

Obi wan was horrified by Owens admission.

"Do you know why Anakin turned? I do."

"What?"

"I realised there and then he had put me in his shoes."

"He turned to save the most precious thing in his universe, he turned for Padme. He had visions she was going to die!"

Obi wan was stunned suddenly a lot of things made terrible sense. Anakin had always feared his visions and after the death of his mother he became more fearful he could see Anakin desperate to prevent Padme's death and then with the Jedi's views on attachment and the stress of the war and the councils mistrust he turned to the one friend who would help him, palpatine

Obi wan suddenly realised that the Jedi orders arrogance really was part of the reason for their fall, if only they… if only he had taken time to sit and listen truly listen. Obi wan sighed that was the past he had to think of the future.

"Owen I cant allow Vader to take Luke to the emperor."

"We know that! He doesn't want Luke in that evil fools clutches either which is why he asked us to raise him right, to raise him true!"

"I can't take the risk," said obi wan and then he stopped as he saw a transport in the distant.

"The minute we saw you they were notified," said Beru

"Leave obi wan, you and your Jedi cronies will not have Luke!"

Obi wan looked into Owens eyes could he do it? Could he strike them down and take Luke? Vader had warped their minds, if Luke was corrupted by the dark side all was lost he had little time he closed his eyes. "I have no choice," he said leaping into action.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star wars: unification.**

**By Deathsheadx**

A/n This is an au story, all non original characters belongs to G. Lucas

Chapter two: the planner

Obi-Wan leapt forward force pushing Owen and Beru to one side and raced towards the Lars homestead

Owen fired a barrage from his blaster at Obi-Wan's back. Obi-Wan turned round deflecting the blasts away one blast hit Owen in the arm he was thrown back and collapsed to the ground.

Obi-Wan sighed, he couldn't let anybody distract him from his course.

Suddenly a ball rolled out of the doorway, Obi-Wan recognised what it was a Droideka. It changed configuration and opened fire, Obi-Wan deflected the blaster shots with his Lightsaber he had to get in closer...

20 feet...

15 feet...

10 feet...

he was close enough! He slammed the Droideka into a wall with a force push, and smiled, as he remembered the design flaw, its shield couldn't differentiate between the floor and a wall. the Droideka's shield shorted out and Obi-Wan leapt forward beheading the droid, as he did he sensed danger in the force he reacted instantly and in a back sweep took care of the threat only to hear a high pitch feminine scream. he gasped as he realised what he had just done, he looked round to see he had just severed both of Beru's lower arms, she rolled round in agony. Obi-Wan stepped back only to see Owen running forward

"You monster!" screamed Owen in anger.

Obi-Wan quickly shoved him into a wall hard knocking him unconscious, He heard a scream and looked round to see a five year old boy peaking out of a room.

"Run Luke, run!" Screamed Beru.

Obi-Wan dashed down the corridor and force shoved the door open he looked round to sense Luke was not in the room. He looked out the window to see Luke running as fast as his little legs could carry him he jumped out the window and raced after him moments later he grabbed Luke in his arms

"Let me go!" screamed Luke "Let me go you bad man!"

Obi-Wan struggled with the screaming child and using the force he put Luke to sleep he looked round the transport would be here soon he needed to get out of there fast he looked round to see a banged up speeder he jumped on and kicked the speeder into full throttle and left the Lars farm.

"Don't worry Luke your safe now I wont let Vader corrupt you." swore Obi-Wan as he looked at the struggling child.

-------------------

Bast castle

Vader was furious. He stalked through his fortress in a dark haze Obi-Wan had taken his son. The Lars had actually put up a good fight Beru had actually lost her arms in the fight but Obi-Wan had escaped with Luke.

"Lord Vader? I sense you are… disturbed."

Vader turned to the woman in black "An'ya, Obi-Wan took my son from his safe haven by force."

An'ya kuro let out a gasp "how could he? That is not the Jedi way!"

"As I have shown you there is much about the Jedi way that is wrong."

An'ya bowed her head her Lord was right. he had defeated her and thrown her off the cliff as they say thrown her into the darkness and then he pulled her out he made her understand what the darkside was between the two of them they came to an understanding she studdied the dark teachings as he learned them and learned to discard the parts that were destructive. They would form a new order an order which was a fusion of the best of the light and darkside teachings of the force. Jedi and sith combined.

"Will you track them my Lord?"

"I want to but it time I return to Palpatine."

An'ya nodded "shall I try to?"

"No… I'm sending young Fett."

"Fett is but a child."

"At his age I was getting close to my trials he is a competant agent and has made his bones as they say in the bounty hunter trade like his father before him he should be able to find Obi-Wan."

An'ya nodded "what do you want me to do?"

"Continue with what you were doing and when you are finished I want you and your returned padwan to go to alderaan, Bail will accept you into his court. There you will begin Leia's initial training."

"Initial?"

"Yes we will handle her training in turns you are more prefficient in light side techniques while I have mastered the more aggressive darkside. Her training will have to be spread out and not as intensive as I would like."

"We don't want Palpatine to know." Said An'ya with understanding

"Yes Leia has a very public life and little time to fully train Palpatine would notice if she took to long away from public life."

"My Lord what if Fett fails?"

"Then I will go after Obi-Wan personally."

Darth Vader turned and left the room An'ya sighed and left through another door and walked into a holding cell. "Now then where were we Aurra?"

Aurra Sing looked at her former Master fearfully.

-----------------

Coruscant

Emperor Palpatine was disturbed something was clouding his ability to see the future it had started 4 years ago it wasn't noticable at first just a little fraying around the edges. But gradually over the years the visions became murkier it was as If he was going blind he had been to korriban but nothing had been revealed he decided to travel to byss but that would mean leaving Vader to his own devices

Vader. Vader had been a surprise after musufar he had expected Vaders abilities to be greatly impaired but over time Vader had been growing stronger, also there was his development as a sith Lord. Vader excelled under his teachings but there was something strange Vaders whole personality seemed to have changed before he had been inpertinant, aggressive, and impulsive

Now Vader was more calculating more dangerous he could plan Palpatine realised. Vader had learned to plan, to scheme, he had learned patience he was coming more powerful than anticipated and Palpatine realised he could no longer predict Vaders actions as he had been able to predict Anakin Skywalkers he decided he would have to be careful with his aprentice.

The door opened and Vader stormed in to the chamber he quickly droped to one knee "Master,." said Vader

"Lord Vader, rise my friend" said Palpatine feeling a tremendous well of rage within Vader only not directed at him. "What is it Lord Vader?"

"Master?"

"I feel your rage Vader what has angered you."

"Tatooine Master."

"Your old home?"

"Yes Master Obi-Wan sought to mock me by hiding there."

"Obi-Wan was on tatooine?!" Said Palpatine in surprise

"Yes something needs to be done about that planet."

"What do you mean?"

"If Tatooine was under full Imperial control Obi-Wan would not have been able to hide on that planet."

"How was he discovered?"

"He saught to trade on Anakin Skywalker's good will with the Lars only it turned sour and he was forced to flee."

Palpatine grimaced he had to agree with Vaders displeasure with the outer rim worlds they had become breeding grounds for the rebellion. "is our old colleage still on Tatooine?"

"He managed to flee off world I have placed bounty hunters on his tail he and Yoda are the last of the Jedi, I will finish what I started."

Palpatine nodded "Lord Vader you will lead a campaign to take control and clean up Tatooine"

"Master?"

"I agree with you the outer rim needs securing you will turn Tatooine into an Imperial world after you are done you will assess the planets in that sector and expand our Imperial presence."

"Yes my Master." Said Vader

"Walk with me Vader." Palpatine and vader walked along the corridor for a few minutes.

"Tell me Lord Vader, how has your ability to see into the force been?"

Vader stopped still "Master, how did you know?"

"Know what Vader?" said Palpatine in a tone that suggested he already knew

"That my ability has been impaired!"

Palpatine grimaced Vader was effected too? This was serious it had to be Yoda and Obi-Wan they had found a way to cloud the darkside like he had clouded the lightside's connection to the force

"I go to Byss to meditate on this," said Palpatine.

Vader nodded, "Master again I ask you about slavery."

Palpatine looked at Vader. Slavery was Vader's one point of contention, he couldn't stand it, the enslaving of the Wookies had caused Vader to close himself off for a month. Palpatine didn't really care and if he really wanted to he could do as he had always done and deny Vader what he wanted but he needed Vader occupied for a while it would not do him good to have Vader eyeing the throne while he was away. Vader might actually take the initiative and try to to take the throne.

"I will allow you to declare any slaves on Tatooine free people as long as they serve the Empire."

Vader bowed "thank you Master." Vader left the room and made his way to his ship soon he was making his way to the exactor and on his way to meet the Imperial fleet. Vader was pleased his plan had worked he had managed to hide the true reason of his anger behind his desire to control tatooine and Palpatine had played into his hands by allowing him to run off around the outer rim he was also pleased that clouding the force around Palpatine was actually working. he held up a holo projector a young man appeared

"Lord Vader?"

"Major tagge have you located it?"

"Yes my Lord. It was located on Dantooine as speculated."

"Excellent major proceed to secure the facility the Exactor will rendezvous with your troops in 24 hours, Vader out."

Vader allowed himself to grin beneath his mask. the Jedi Encave was there! he would gain its secrets as well as access to the extra secret facility deep beneath the ground. He walked up to the bridge to see colonel Dodonna. Dodonna saluted as Vader made his way to his private quarters.

Dodonna was one of those lucky catches, he was dissatisfied with the way the Empire had turned out and was actually thinking of quitting. Vader of course managed to pursuade him to stay within the Empire only Dodonna was in Vader's inner circle, one of his think tank, working towards the creation of better Empire.

It was all part of his Master plan. He would gather to him bright minds who could see what the Empire could be, not what it was, people willing to work towards that goal in part it was one of the reason he let Leia be raised by Bail and Luke by Owen

He had wanted Leia to grow up with an understanding of the reality of the Empire, the only thing he had to make sure of was Bail did not fill her mind up with fairy tails about the old Republic.

And Luke his beautiful son Luke he had wanted Luke to grow up and have the life he would have had if he had not went off to join the Jedi. He wanted Luke to learn about farming about how even in the hardest of lives there was still opportunity for joy. Yes he planned to train Luke and Leia in the ways of the Force but he believed that growing up honest grounded in reality, not cut off like the Jedi had been he would become stronger… Vader clencthed his fist Obi-Wan would not have his son if he had to take the whole fleet and destroy every planet in his path—Vader stopped himself he was getting irrational again it was a weakness he had yet to conquer he had to temper his emotions not control them, nor let them run wild he needed to moderate them. for in irrationality one was lost whether to the dark side teachings or to the blade of an opponent. He hoped Fett was successful suddenly he felt a familiar presence

Must you hate the Jedi so much Anakin?

Vader grimaced "what do you want Qui-Gon?"

_I worry for you Anakin this was not the future I envisioned for you._

"You made a mistake and interpreted the prophecy wrong"

Qui-Gon sighed _I guess I did from your point of view._

"As for why I hate the Jedi they were archaic, and in their own way as corrupt as the old republic they contributed to the loss of my mother, and they took away what little chance of happiness I would have had with padme. The Jedi would use my son as a weapon Qui-Gon they are as corrupt as the sith they claim to stand against."

_The younglings weren't corrupt Anakin._

Darth Vader's breath skipped for a few seconds his shoulders slumped "I realise that now I truly realise that now but I cant change what I have done which is why I am going to build a better future."

_Very well._

"What? You're not going to tell me my path is wrong, try to steer me back to the light?"

_No I shall not, I still believe in you Anakin I still believe that the end result of all this will be worth all that has happened. _

"You believe in the prophecy," said Vader angrily.

_No Anakin I believe in the Chosen One, I believe in you._ and with that Qui-Gon was gone.

To be continued.


End file.
